Document authoring programs, particularly those which are graphics oriented, frequently provide guides on the workspace to help the user orient and position objects. The term “guides,” as used herein, are typically horizontal or vertical lines that are displayed on the user interface over the workspace area (e.g., the portion of the user interface where the document is being created or edited), but the guides are not part of the document. The term “guide” and “guide line” are used interchangeably herein. A function of a guide is to facilitate alignment and positioning of objects by the user on the workspace. For example, a user generating a graphical image may position a number of graphical objects in a row or in a column. A guide can assist the user in positioning objects on the workspace and are typically only viewed in the editing mode. When the completed document is viewed in a presentation mode or printed, the guides are typically not shown.
Different users have different preferences as to using guides when editing a document. In some instances, the need for alignment of objects is minimal, and the user may desire to remove the guides (if present) or not add them. In other instances, guides maybe benefit the user. User may incorporate guides when editing certain objects, and then dispense with them when editing other objects. Thus, mechanisms to easily create and remove guides are required.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.